Brown Eyed Girl
by foREVer Loving Jimmy
Summary: Basicamente é a história de uma médica *Hermione* que vive normalmente de interna no hospital de Londres, ela é cirurgiã e seria um dia comum, se não fosse por Harry Potter. DDC: MarianaThamiris e Willian McAboy.
1. Chapter 1

** Brown Eyed Girl **

**Notas: **Bem, resolvi escrever uma nova Harmony!

Essa fic vai dedicada pra MarianaThamiris e Willian McAboy, que matou o casal Hamony em uma das suas histórias, maaaaaaaas eu te perdoei e pra lhe provar isso, eu dedico a você também!

**Sinopse: **Basicamente é a história de uma médica *Hermione* que vive normalmente de interna no hospital de Londres, ela é cirurgiã e seria um dia comum, se não fosse por Harry Potter. DDC: MarianaThamiris e Willian McAboy.

**Cap1. Sr. Harry Potter**

**Hermione pov **

Eu disse alguma vez o quanto amava meu trabalho?

Eu. Hermione Granger, 26 anos e moro em Londres, sou médica Cirurgiã e, mais uma vez, digo que amo o que faço!

E seria mais um dia qualquer, eu chego ao trabalho, cumprimento Luna, minha amiga de anos e também Draco, meu concorrente, mas digo que é absolutamente saudável. Somo tão amigos como eu e Luna.

Porém na vida as coisas saem do controle às vezes e quando isso acontece... É horrível! Ainda mais pra mim, que tenho a organização social e material não como um dilema ou opção, mas como regra de sobrevivência!

Mas, no caso, essa mudança foi a mais maravilhosa que eu podia imaginar.

E como dizia antes, minha vida saiu do controle daquela linha tarde chuvosa, sim eu acho o tempo chuvoso magnífico, de sexta e nada mais voltaria a ser como antes...

- _Dra. Hermione Granger, compareça a sala de cirurgia 10 do segundo andar urgente. _– dizia a voz com um tom auto-tune, me informando que minha presença era essencial naquela cirurgia e como não tinha sido informada de nada antes, seria um acidente automobilístico. Mas, o que se passava na cabeça daqueles motoristas nesta semana?!

Caminhei apressadamente colocando o meu jaleco de acordo que ia me aproximando, coloquei toca, luvas, máscara, respirei fundo, afinal, estávamos falando da vida de alguém, e adentrei no centro cirúrgico.

- Informe. – falei me virando para um loiro, que pelo que conhecia, era Draco.

- Batida bem complicada, seguida de capotamento, bateu a cabeça e veio desacordado, traumatismo, não sabemos se...

- Olhe, ninguém morre quando eu estou numa cirurgia! – eu disse confiante caminhando para o outro lado da mesa, ao lado de Luna.

- Anestesiado e pronto pra operação. – ela falou séria, isso só na sala, ela era bem brincalhona, quem vê ela no trabalho, não diz que ela é essa garota bem humorada que brinca o tempo todo.

Finalmente a cirurgia começou.

Ele teve duas costelas quebradas, braço idem, teve uma batida na cabeça, mas pelos RaiosX tirados, nada de grave ocorrera, iria pra ressonância mais tarde.

O que parecia gravíssimo, no fim era somente complicado.

A cirurgia findou e eu sai da sala suando, sempre ficava assim depois de um trabalho. Era como trazer alguém pra casa e além de mágico, era gratificante, era uma das razões de eu ter cursado medicina.

Fui caminhando para a sala de espera e tinha uma asiática a gritar por _Harry. _

- Hey! Isso é um hospital senhora se pudesse diminuir o tom... – tentei da forma educada.

- Olha aqui sua idiota! Meu noivo está numa cirurgia agora e pode morrer eu não vou me calar até receber alguma notícia! – a morena disse muito mal educada.

- Como é o nome do seu noivo?

- Harry. Harry Potter! – ela falou num tom orgulhoso junto ao debochado.

- Eu o operei, garanto-lhe que o Sr. Potter está sendo tratado da melhor forma possível, ele está bem e não corre riscos maiores, agora, se continuar a gritar vai ser retirada desse hospital, seu noivo – disse essa palavras com nojo, não me pergunte por que. – está bem, mas existem pessoas que perderam entes queridos aqui! – falei ríspida, encarando ela e um homem e mulher ruivos que estavam sentados no sofá ali perto. Ela se calou e só em olhava chorosa. – obrigada Srta...

- Futura Sra. Potter. Cho potter. – ela disse e só dei as costar voltando de onde viera.

**Notas: **AMEI ESSE CAPÍTULO! Pela primeira vez algo que escrevo e amo!


	2. Duas Semanas

**Cap2. Duas Semanas. **

**Notas: **Eu sou uma autora sem inspiração e cheia de desventuras em série de um segundo ano conturbado e cheio de professores e matérias insuportáveis!

Então quaisquer erros e dês concordâncias (?) não foi mera coincidência, foi pelo cansaço mesmo!

**Hermione pov **

Horas depois eu estava na minha sala no hospital, quando Draco veio me avisar que o Sr. Potter tinha acordado.

Como eu, Draco e Luna costumávamos cumprimentar os pacientes que operávamos, fomos ao quarto dele.

- Boa Tarde Sr. Potter. – eu o cumprimentei, ele estava deitado encarando o teto, como se este lhe pudesse prover respostas sobre algo. – lembra de quem és? – inquiri o encarando e recebi o mesmo olhar doce que lhe lancei.

- Sou Harry Potter. – ele falou ainda com voz falha, talvez pelo choque, ou pr ter acabado de acordar de boas horas de sono, presumi.

- Sabe o que aconteceu? – foi a vez de Luna indagar.

- Está tudo vago, sofri uma batida de carro. – ele tentava se esforçar pra se lembrar de algo mais.

- Não se force Sr. Potter. – eu disse num tom agoniado, sentia algo ruim vendo-o ali com uma careta de agonia tentando lembrar-se de alguma coisa mais detalhada, pelo que conheço dos acidentes com pancadas na cabeça, eles não se lembram de muito há não serem borrões.

- O Sr. Sofreu um acidente, fraturou duas costelas e o braço esquerdo e também uma forte pancada na cabeça lhe ocorreu. Seria bom que descansasse. – recomendou Draco tão preocupado quanto eu. Era de nosso feitio nos apegar há alguns pacientes. Ele só assentiu e fechou os olhos devagar.

Não tardou e saímos dali.

Fui até a sala de espera na esperança de encontrar o Sr. Weasley, mas este não se encontrava lá. Porém, vi a moça ruiva que estava com ele mais cedo.

- Olá. – disse me aproximando dela.

- Oi. Sou Gina Weasley, amiga do Harry e irmã do Rony!

- Oi, sou a Dra. Hermione Granger. Cuido do caso do seu amigo Sr. Potter, ele acordou, mas está desgastado e peço que não o veja no momento, ele se lembra de quem é, fala normalmente e sebe o que lhe aconteceu. Só vim lhe avisar pra que dissesse à família.

- Okay, obrigada! – ela disse sorrindo, aliviada, pude ver, e eu sai dali, estava na hora de um café e depois tinha uma cirurgia de transplante de córnea pra acompanhar.

**... **

Estacionei e pousei minha cabeça no volante, já passava das duas da manhã e eu tinha acabado de chegar do hospital. Ultimamente, quando digo isso significa, depois que meus pais faleceram, eu me dedico ao trabalho e somente a ele.

Não sei se fora o trauma de ter ambos na mesa de cirurgia, que me faz senti-los perto de mim quando estou naquele lugar, mas eu sei que foi no centro cirúrgico do hospital Nacional de Londres onde eu os perdi, _eu. _

Um trauma realmente, que faria qualquer um desistir de tudo e focar em outro caminho, mas eu os amava demais e sabia que pra onde foram estavam me vendo e torcendo pra que eu me recuperasse e voltasse a fazer o que eu fazia de bom, salvar vidas, era meu dom e nunca abdicaria disso.

Acho que lembrar de coisas do passado não é bom, mas eu preciso disso às vezes.

Os dois sofreram uma forte emoção devido a morte da minha meia-irmã Luize e já se aproximava do Natal, eu não chorei sob seu caixão, eu era desligada emocionalmente, fiquei triste e somente isso.

Meu pai teve um infarto e minha mãe o viu entrar na sala de cirurgia e depois ela não estava mais lá.

Eu tentei, por todos os Deuses, eu fiz até o que era errado pra salvar aos dois, sabia que nunca poderiam viver sem o outro, mas meu pai faleceu primeiro e minha mãe, ela ficou desacordada, respirando por aparelhos e eu sabia ela estava morta ali também, e mesmo se não estivesse, ela não viveria nada sem seu companheiro, meu pai.

Então eu fiz a coisa que jurei diante um corpo docente nunca fazer, desliguei sem nenhum pudor ou arrependimento, ou até mesmo medo, o aparelho que auxiliava a respiração fraca da minha mãe e assim ela se foi...

Parece cruel e sanguinário, e é mesmo!

Cruel por eu não ter tido a capacidade de me arrepender de ter _matado_ alguém e sanguinário, minha frieza foi digna de uma atriz.

Mas, em nenhum momento me culpo ou me arrependo, os fins justificam os meios e foi isso que aconteceu.

Talvez se pergunte neste momento o que isso tem haver com a história principal?

Tudo.

Essa garota que tem uma vida cheia de privilégios não tem o que mais se preza. Amor.

**...**

_Dois dias depois._

- Bom dia Sr. Potter, como se sente hoje? – eu inquiri interessada, recebendo seu sorriso animador, era oq eu precisava pra começar aquela segunda, no Domingo tínhamos conversado um pouco.

- Pode me chamar de Harry. Bom dia! Como foi o resto do seu Domingo? – ele inquiriu curioso usando o controle da cama para se sentar.

- Meu resto de Domingo foi muito bom, só ontem assinei três altas depois das oito! Gosto quando saem do hospital! – eu disse me sentando numa cadeira próxima à cama.

- Pra se livrar de nós? – ele indagou risonho e eu ri também.

- Claro que não Harry! – eu sorri.

- Sei... – ele disse debochado.

- Mais duas semanas! Do que se lembra? Meu trabalho é fazer você voltar pra casa como chegou aqui... – re-pensei o que disse. – melhor do que chegou aqui com certeza!

- Bem, eu me lembro do Ron, Gina, minha mãe e meu pai, meus amigos que vieram aqui, inclusive meu tutor velho... Dumbledore! Mas sabe aquela maluca escandalosa, alguma coisa Chang.

- Cho Chang, ela é sua noiva, como não se lembra dela? – inquiri bem curiosa dessa vez.

- Não sei, talvez ela não fosse importante pra mim! – ele falou e eu me espantei. – ou seja só minha cabeça dando nós e voltas!

- Troçamos pra ser a segunda opção.

- Por quê? – ele indagou estranhando.

- Oras, não queremos mais escândalos no hospital! – eu disse e ele me acompanhou numa risada.

**Notas:** AHHHHH postei hoje! Parabéns pra mim! lol


	3. Alta

**Cap3. Alta. **

**Notas: **Ah fiquei muito feliz pelas pessoas a quem dediquei a fic estarem comentando!

**Hermione pov **

Duas semanas passam voando...

Não sei o porquê dessa melancolia hoje pela manhã, afinal, hoje é Sexta e é um bom dia, já que minha semana de trabalho termina hoje.

Você se pergunta: Por que não estás a dar pulos de alegria?!

Não me imagino longe desse hospital, mas como eu já tenho três férias acumuladas o hospital insistiu, lê-se me obrigou, a tirar férias de pelo menos um mês!

E é isso que estou fazendo assinando altas que daqui a pouco vou entregar.

Para em uma especial, como em somente duas semanas eu me apeguei a um paciente como o Sr. Potter.

O que ele teria?

Bem, mesmo aqui no hospital, num clima um tanto ruim que esse lugar transmite, eu posso dizer que ele é bem bonito, mas isso só foi uma característica.

Ele fala de maneira que me desafia, e eu o desafio também, as conversas conosco não ficam naquilo da paciente e doutora, elas cruzam essa linha tênue e irritante, é somo se ele me deixasse entrar em suas vida de todas as formas e...

No que estás a pensar Hermione Jane Granger?!

Você é médica e isso é antiético!

Suspirei pesadamente e levantei-me com os papeis em mãos.

Passava de quarto em quarto atendendo cada vez mais lentamente cada paciente, alguma coisa em mim, queria adiar o momento em que teria que me despedir d_ele. _

Porém não tardou a chegar e quando eu entrei no quarto que tanto freqüentei durante essas duas semanas que voaram, estava lá quem eu temia em matéria de chatice e baderna. Cho Chang.

- Bom dia! – eu disse e dei um sorriso, embora minha vontade, para com a Chang fosse de dar uns tabefes, a garota, provavelmente uma pirralha, me despertou algo ruim.

- Bom dia Hermione! – Harry sorriu, eu tinha o deixado de sobreaviso sobre a alta e ele tinha se alegrado, dizia que não via a hora de voltar pra casa. – pode nos deixar a sós Cho, resolvemos as coisas depois.

A oriental somente nos deixou e dessa vez não soltou nenhum pio. Talvez, a conversa que tive com ela quando nos conhecemos tenha a assustado, ou ela tinha algum juízo naquela cabecinha que eu julgava oca. E mesmo meu lado com querendo se prender a segunda opção, eu sabia que era a primeira.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – inquiri e me sentei na cama que ele já não ocupava mais, Harry estava de pé perto da janela.

- Claro, mas me deixe arriscar... O que eu conversaria com ela mais tarde? – foi como se lesse minha mente e o quê e como eu queria dizer, ele disse aquilo no mesmo tom que eu usaria, brando e tentando não parecer muito curiosa.

- Era isso. – eu falei um tanto sem graça.

- Eu não a reconhecia há alguns dias, mas numa dessas noites eu me lembrei do por que do acidente Hermione! – ele parecia ter um brilho amargo nos olhos. – eu a amava, acho, e antes de pegar o carro e seguir feito doido, eu a vi com meu amigo Cedric, como puderam ser tão hipócritas?

- Sinto muito! – disse eu, mas no fundo não sentia pela traição e sim pelo que ele passou sem necessidade.

- Não sinta! Ela não me amava de verdade! – ele falou encarando o vazio do céu nublado de Londres naquela manhã. – bem, vamos falar de coisas boas, como minha alta, creio que já assinou!

- Sim! Já assinei! – eu falei num falso sorriso depois e uma falsa alegria, não sabia o que era, mas era como se eu o estivesse perdendo, como se eu tivesse que impedir ele de ir embora, como se nunca mais fosse vê-lo.

- Outro dia eu vi o Ron conversando com a sua amiga Luna, será que sai algo de lá? Espero que ele não a magoe, Rony não é o tipo de cara que se prende!

- Luna também não! – eu falei meio gélida, admito.

- O que eu fiz? – como se percebesse, mais uma vez o que eu pensava ele indagou.

- Nada Harry! É só que vou sentir falta de suas piadas, embora sem graça e nexo, eram divertidas me animavam! – eu falei, estava sendo verdadeira somente omitindo algumas coisas que nem eu mesma sabia explicar.

- Mas, fiquei sabendo que vai entrar de férias, seria bem legal se nos víssemos por ai! – ele falou e um sorriso iluminou meu rosto.

- Seria sim! – eu disse animada. – olha vou deixar a pasta com os papéis aqui na mesa, daqui a pouco Ronald está aqui e te ajuda com essa mala! Até mais ver Harry Potter!

- Até mais Hermione Granger...

Eles não sabiam, mas se veriam muito antes do que pensavam...


	4. Baile Antigo

**Cap4. Baile antigo. **

**Notas: **Manos, eu acho que não demorei, mas posso estar errada! Estou?

**Hermione pov **

Primeiro dia de férias.

Soltando fogos de alegria? Nunca!

Isso foi a pior coisa que já me aconteceu!

E pra completar, Draco e Luna tiraram um recesso de duas semanas!

Aqueles dois, eles tinham algum plano maléfico em mente, eles não perderia duas semanas de férias futuras por pouca coisa! E isso quer dizer que eles têm tramado me levar pra algum Pub maluco ou até mesmo pra algum centro estranho! Perdi a conta das vezes que Luna se perdeu no caminho, tinha que dizer, que apesar do tempo que morávamos em Londres, ela tinha pouco conhecimento das ruas da cidade incapaz de se ajustar com seu GPS, inutilizado, se perdia frequentemente.

Mas, voltando ao assunto férias, esse era meu dilema, pra uma pessoa sem familiares próximos, sem animais de estimação ou algum relacionamento amoroso, esse tempo livre era inútil!

Talvez você se pergunte: como você vive criatura?! Sem um namorado ou ficante, peguet, como preferir.

Vivendo oras! Não preciso disso pra ser feliz!

Chega desse complô depressivo no qual me instalei!

Levanto-me e me olho no espelho do banheiro, Deuses do Olimpo, como meu cabelo está necessitado de tratamentos! Como cheguei a esse ponto?!

Desci as escadas correndo e rumei pra cozinha, enquanto pensava no que comer, ouvi o telefone da sala tocar, fui prontamente atender, talvez um plantão no Hospital! Animei-me, embora soubesse que, por eu estar de férias, não fariam isso.

_- Alô. – eu falei ainda com o tom de animação. _

_- Mioneeeee! – exclamou uma voz conhecida, Luna. _

_- Hay, Luna! Por que me liga tão cedo, na sua lei diária de férias acordar só depois do meio-dia e ainda são nove da manhã! – eu disse risonha, Luna conseguia colocar as pessoas pra cima só com suas voz animada e disposta. _

_- Pare de me caçoar! – ela falou, sabia que fingia indignação. – eu e Draco temos uma surpresa pra você! _

_- O que é dessa vez? Vão me levar a um centro espírita? – inquiri, esperando que ela não ficasse em silêncio, por que tal atitude significaria um sim. _

_- Não sua bobinha! – ela deu uma risada. – nós dois fomos convidados pra um baile antigo na casa do velho tutor do Draco! Ele perguntou se podia levar duas belas damas e é claro que o tutor dele concordou! Enfim, você VAI! – a última palavra significou: CONVOCAÇÃO! _

_- Eu tenho outra opção? – foi retórica. _

_- Você sabe que não! – ela deu uma pausa. – ahhhhhh tenho que lhe lembrar o baile é antigo e como tal, temos que ir como damas da corte do século VXIII, ou sei lá! Mas, sabe aqueles vestidos bem lindos e cheios de saias que lembras àquelas princesas da Disney? Então, são esses ai! _

_- Por que a comparação com princesas da Disney? – inquiri meio confusa. _

_- Ah foi a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça! Mi, daqui a uma hora passo ai e vamos à uma loja de fantasias okay? _

_- Pêra! Isso será hoje? _

_- Claro, o tutor fez isso de última hora e achou que Draco não levaria ninguém, daí nos ferramos, mas tuuudo bem! Te vejo depois! Kisses! – e desligou. _

Ótimo! Não disse que tramavam coisas!

Provavelmente lá existirá um amigo de infância do Draco, que ele tentará jogar pra cima de mim!

Eu mereço...

**... **

- Vamos Mione, eu quero ver como ficou! – dizia Luna animada trajando seu modelo, enquanto eu escolhia o meu, a loja era ocupada por duas vendedoras bem simpáticas e nós duas. – Deuses do Olimpo Party Hard! Você está magnífica! Mione, seu eu fosse homem te pegava!

- Pare com isso sua maluquinha! – eu falei me admirando no espelho, eu gostei daquele, iria alugar é claro, comprar algo que nunca usaria. – tenho que dizer que seu modelo te deixou mais jovial!

- Ta dizendo que antes eu era velha?

- É claro que não Lunny! Sua bobinha! – eu falei sorrindo, vamos nos trocar e ir pra casa, temos que arrumar o cabelo e outras coisas. – eu disse meio apreensiva, como uma inglesa eu era pontual e qualquer imprevisto poderia estragar nesse ponto.

**... **

- Eu vou ser vangloriado depois por chegar com duas belas damas da corte Londrina! – brincou Draco saindo da Limusine na qual fomos pra tal festa.

Era um pátio frontal redondo e de pedra, com um chafariz iluminado.

Saímos do carro e Draco ofereceu o braço a mim e Luna, que aceitamos prontamente, os homens sozinhos que estavam na pequena escadaria que subíamos devem ter se mordido de inveja de Draco por chegar com duas damas.

Os homens trajavam uma espécie de fraque com um casaco curto frontal e cumprido atrás.

Enquanto as mulheres estavam lindamente vestidas, e ao contrário do que eu pensava me senti tão bem como elas aparentavam estar e acho que Luna também, pois me deu um de seus sorrisos sinceros.

Minha amiga loira trajava um lindo modelo pomposo e azul bebê, que contrastava divinamente com seus olhos azuis. O vestido dela tinha somente uma manga curta que tinha aspecto fofo. Ficou um pouco mais alta devido aos saltos que usava. Optou pela maquiagem que recomendei bem clara, pra ela não perder a beleza que já possuía. Só ousou no batom, colocou um vermelho bem vivo.

Já eu, fui com um rosa seco, ele possuía uma parte frontal da saia pomposa em branco e tinha mangas que iam até meu pulso, bem coladas à minha pele alva. Este possuía alguns detalhes em dourado, quase imperceptíveis, mas que lhe davam um ar charmoso e elegante.

Nos pés eu usava um meia-pata de cor creme, mas que foi tampado pelo longo vestido.

Só usei um fino colar de ouro e na orelha brincos que eu gostava de chamar de gotas de diamante de tão pequenos, como Luna não exagerei na maquiagem, somente procurei dar um ar natural e rosado a minha pele, na boca um rosa mais claro que o vestido, os cabelos, ao contrário da minha amiga loira, usei soltos, caiam em cascatas enroladas até minha cintura e uma tiara que poderia ser chamada de coroa, apesar de não ser extravagante.

Enfim, entramos na grande casa, mais pra uma mansão e recebendo olhares invejosos de algumas mulheres, talvez pelos modelos e/ou por Draco, e de homens que queriam estar na pele dele.

- Draco! – exclamou um homem de meia-idade, com cabelos negros na altura do pescoço. – vejo que tens a companhia de duas belas damas Londrinas.

- Olá Severus! Tempos hein! – cumprimentou Draco dando uma abraço no ex-tutor. Essa são Luna Loveggod. – Luna estendeu a mão para o anfitrião e ele beijou a mão de Luna, como um cavalheiro antigo. – e essa Hermione Granger. – fiz o mesmo que Luna, e o gesto de beijar a mão se repetiu.

- Sejam bem-vindas a minha casa! – ele falou sorridente, lançando um olhar sugestivo pra mim, - fiquem a vontade! – Posso conversar um instante com você Draco? – assim Malfoy afastou-se e Luna e eu fomos buscar algo pra beber, como de se esperar um garçom veio até nós duas e nos serviu.

A noite só estava começando.


	5. Coincidência ou Destino?

**Cap5. Coincidência ou Destino? **

**Hermione pov **

Alguns minutos se passaram e logo Draco veio novamente ao nosso encontro.

- Como se comportaram hein? – lê inquiriu divertido, seu ex-tutor não o acompanhava mais.

- Eu me comportei como uma dama da corte Londrina, muito diferente de Luna, que tem flertado com o ruivo perto do bar! Não pararam de trocar olhares! – eu falei risonha, recebendo um olhar mal-humorado da Lovegood isso vindo dela, significava vergonha.

- Pare de implicar comigo! – ela reclamou dando um sorriso.

- Tudo bem luninha! – falou Draco rindo junto comigo. - Snape indicou a mesa dele pra ficarmos! Ele disse que tem que recepcionar os outros convidados, mas que já se encaminha pra lá! – ele disse oferecendo o braço pra nós duas, mas dessa vez só eu aceitei.

- O que foi Luna? Medo de o ruivo achar que você é comprometida? – inquiri dando mais um sorriso, dessa vez Draco só encarou a loira, como eu fazia.

- Claro que não! – ela falou prontamente. - é só que isso de andar de braços dados, é muito chato, não acham?

- Eu acho legal! – exclamou Draco.

- É por que você é quem tem duas damas! – falou a loira meio indignada.

- Larga de ser chata Luna, ele só quer ser gentil! Aquele ruivo está mesmo fazendo sua cabeça! – eu falei rindo. Ela bufou e aceitou o braço de Draco, enquanto íamos pra mesa.

Esta era bem no meio do grande salão, e era a maior também, tinha duas camadas de tecido, um branco e o outro na cor salmão.

- Gostei da decoração... – Draco falou olhando em volta. – alguma mulher opinou com certeza, Snape não escolheria tons claros! Mas, tenho que ressaltar que ele está bem diferente, até mesmo no modo de falar. – ele falava comigo, já que Luna insistia em ficar alheia a nós dois.

- Como ele era antes? – inquiri curiosa.

- Bem, não sei como dizer, mas assim que fiz 18 anos, eu não precisei mais de Snape pra me dar aulas e essas coisas, ele só cuidava das minhas posses, sabe aquilo tudo da morte dos meus pais! Então, ele tinha uma esposa, Alice, e ela estava grávida... Não sei o que houve, mas no fim ela perdeu o bebê, anos mais tarde, quando estávamos fazendo residência lá no hospital até, ela foi dar a luz ao filho deles, mas a nem a criança e nem ela resistiram!

- Verdadeiramente uma pena! – eu falei surpresa, ele tinha uma triste história.

- Você não se lembra, naquele dia você estava na sala de parto, você era uma das médicas residentes que acompanhava o parto, eu não fui no dia e nem Luna! – ele falou e só assim lembrei-me que conhecia aquela história que ele me contara há poucos minutos.

- Não me lembrava! – eu falei ainda surpresa.

- Pois é! Só não comente com ele ok? – ele pediu e eu assenti. – onde está Luna?

- Vai ver o ruivo a chamou pra ir lá fora... – nesse momento olhei pra uma roda de mulheres e uma delas estava olhando na direção de Draco com um sorrisinho malicioso, mas ele procurava Luna entre as muitas pessoas presentes. – eu vou procurar Luna okay? – ele ia se levantar pra ir comigo, mas o parei. – fique quem sabe ela volta aqui! – e assim sai dali, caminhando pra varanda perto de onde estava.

Tinha uma vista de tirar o fôlego!

Era a parte lateral da propriedade e existia um lago extenso que era iluminado pela linda Lua, alta no céu.

- Boa noite. – ouvi uma voz masculina dizer atrás de mim, virei-me e encarei um belo homem de orbes verdes, estatura mediana e braços fortes, ficara muito bonito na roupa de lord.

- Boa noite. – cumprimentei dando um leve sorriso.

- Não se lembra de mim, não é mesmo?

- Se você é algum amigo do Draco, e se eu fiquei com você, eu garanto que foi ideia dele! – eu disse em tom de desculpas, afinal, não me lembrava da última vez em que Draco e Luna tentaram me arrumar um pretendente.

- Não! Só conheço Draco, do mesmo lugar que você! Na verdade conheço Luna também! – ele falou sorrindo, a propósito, que sorriso.

- Você já trabalhou no hospital? Ou na faculdade? – inquiri, ficara curiosa agora.

- Do hospital é que lhe conheço, mas nunca trabalhei lá! – ele se aproximou e recostou-se no beiral da varanda, vazia, isso é que era estranho, um lugar tão bonito vazio?!

- Você foi paciente?

- Hermione eu a observei desde que chegou e não acredito que ainda não tenha me visto! Ou me reconhecido! Bem, só me resta apresentar-me novamente! Prazer senhorita, me chamo Harry Potter!

Quando ele disse seu nome eu fui ao seu encontro num forte abraço, no qual ele correspondeu pronta e intensamente.

- Oh meu Deus! O que você faz aqui! Quanto tempo! Fazem alguns dias, mas pareceu uma eternidade! – eu falei sorrindo abertamente e o soltando do abraço sufocante.

- Viu? Sou tão irresistível, que você estava a beira da loucura sem minha presença! – ele falou sorrindo, bem convencido!

- Largue essa de convencido! Eu sei que é impossível pra você ficar longe de mim! Tanto que até tem me perseguido! – eu falei rindo o abraçando de novo.

A coisa com Harry era que em pouquíssimo tempo viramos amigos de infância e confidentes, ele era o tipo de pessoa que te passava confiança e alegria, então vê-lo naquela festa foi a melhor coisa que já podia ter acontecido!


	6. All the Right Moves in My Memory

**Cap6. ****_All the Right Moves_**** in ****_My Memory_****. **

**Hermione pov **

- Mas que estranho nos encontrarmos aqui! Isso não é armação do Draco né? – inquiri desconfiada.

- Não converso com ele, desde que sai do hospital Hermione! – ele falou rindo da minha desconfiança. – além do que, eu conheço Severus! Faz um bom tempo!

- Okay, vou confiar em você! – eu falei rindo, estávamos andando pelo salão principal, de braços dados enquanto algumas mulheres nos olhavam estranhamente, inveja de mim por estar com Harry? Tenho que dizer, ele estava mesmo bonito naquela noite e em todos que me lembro dele... O que é isso Hermione?! Que pensamente impuro e maluco! Bem, acho melhor me concentrar em algo como... – aquele é o Draco? – inquiri o vendo flertar com uma ruiva, que eu tinha a impressão de conhecer.

- E aquela é a Gina! Amiga do meu "irmão" Ron! – ele falou, sorrindo maliciosamente depois, fomos ao encontro do casal. – espero não estar interrompendo! – Harry falou quando chegamos perto deles.

- Harry! – falaram o loiro e a ruiva em uníssono.

- Pelo visto só você não me reconheceu Hermione! – Harry brincou. Eu só rolei os olhos.

- Você viu a Luna ou está tão envolvido que nem se deu ao trabalho de procurá-la? – inquiri um tanto presunçosa. Draco, passou as mãos pela nuca, embaraçado.

- Sabe, eu nem fui procurá-la! – falou Draco dando um de seus risinhos sem graça.

- Não precisam procurar por mim! – exclamou Luna, se aproximando de nós.

- Onde você se meteu Lovegood? – inquiri com as mãos na cintura, Harry deu um sorriso pela minha atitude.

- Estava comigo Hermione! – falou Rony por trás dela.

- Olá Rony! – eu o cumprimentei.

- Boa noite a todos! – ele respondeu.

- Nossa! Que coincidência não é? – disse Luna alegremente, ou meio desconfiada?

- E você ainda não queria vir Mione! – disse Draco me encarando.

- Se eu soubesse que Harry estaria aqui, eu teria aceitado de primeira! Só espero que esse encontro não seja mais um dos "acasos" do Draco.

- Pode confiar que não! – foi a vez de o loiro defender-se.

- Bem, o que acham de dançar hein? – inquiriu Ron, estendendo a mão pra Luna.

- Sou péssima, dispenso! – falou Gina.

- Somos duas! – eu concordei.

- Nem se eu pedir, faça isso por mim Hermione... – disse Harry, só então percebi que estava atrás de mim sussurrando ao pé do ouvido.

- Tudo bem. Acho que posso fazer um esforço. – eu falei, vencida pelos arrepios que a última ação me causara.

Caminhamos então, pra pista de dança, tocava All The Right Moves da banda One Republic, tinha um tom normal, nem muito lento, mas sem a velocidade das músicas atuais, era uma coisa nova e dançante sem exagero.

Enquanto eu tentava não cometer uma gafe ao dançar, Harry quase colou nossos corpos num movimento.

- Até que dança bem, pra quem tem dois pés esquerdos... – ele disse no tom de sussurro novamente, que eu podia dizer ser muito sexy. Deuses, o que Harry Potter causava em mim, não era normal.

- Depende de quem conduz... – foi a melhor frase que consegui formular. Ouvi um risinho dele e logo a música terminou.

Dançaríamos a próxima se não fosse por uma voz masculina próxima a nós.

- Poderia dançar com a bela dama, como anfitrião acho que tenho esse direito. – disse um alto homem de madeixas negras, que eu conheci mais cedo nessa mesma noite. Severus Snape.

- Claro. – senti a voz de Harry arrastada, como raivosa.

Ele não tardou em pegar minha mãe e me guiar até o centro do salão, onde abriram espaço pra nós dois e começou a tocar Memory da banda Epica.

Eu não sabia dançar direito, mas fluiu tão bem, era como se meus pés tivessem vida própria e graças a Deus não me obedecessem.

Além do fato de Severo guiar muito bem.

- Danças muito bem, bela dama. – ele mencionou durante a dança.

- É uma gentileza, não sou boa com isso. – eu disse sorridente, enquanto me concentrava em seu olhar de ébano profundo.

- Tenho que discordar, és muito boa, eu sei o que estou dizendo, e és uma dama de classe e boa compostura durante a dança, postura ereta e inabalável, incrível... – ele dizia enquanto me encarava ternamente, embora qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse observando visse somente uma dança comum, eu via um homem solitário, gentil e que sabia cortejar uma mulher, até mesmo as mais fechadas como eu.

- Vou acreditar em sua palavra, pois creio em tua competência no assunto Snape. – disse enquanto as últimas notas da música eram proferias.

- Pra você Severus. –e el deu um leve sorriso.

- Severus. Foi um prazer... – eu disse quando paramos de dançar.

- Todo meu, minha bela dama. Espero encontrá-la novamente em algum outro lugar.

- Espero o mesmo, Severus... – ao dizer aquilo caminhei de volta à minha mesa.

Nada de muito extraordinário aconteceu depois daquilo, Harry ficou gélido de uma forma que eu desconhecia. Aquele homem de porte alegre e majestoso, agora parecia de mal com a vida e zangado por tal.

Eu não sabia o que faria no outro dia, e me cansava daquela noite, de Harry e de seu mau humor que começava a passar pra mim.

Levantei-me da mesa, anunciei minha saída e Draco disse que me levaria em casa, porém Harry interveio, mas o impedi, pois sabia que se ofereceria, então, sai com a proposta de um táxi e assim voltei pra casa.

Não tinha terminado da forma que planejei.


End file.
